Agent Down
by Kendra James
Summary: When Don is gunned down at a Crime Scene, his team and family must cope with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I wrote this short fic about a year ago but never got around to posting it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**)O(**

**Chapter One**

It had been a bad day from the start, Don mused as he squatted behind his now bullet riddled SUV. He glanced over again to where Megan and Colby were pinned by heavy fire. David's car looked worse than his. All its windows were shattered and the doors were starting to look like they were more holes than bodywork. He hoped the remains would keep his colleagues safe as they crouched behind it.

This should have been a simple Q&A session; just a few witnesses to interview, but they had obviously approached the warehouse at the wrong time. The doorman had taken one look at them and scarpered. Within seconds the first shot had rung out and the three agents had rapidly running for cover. Don could hear Colby shouting down his phone and knew he would be updating his partner who was safely tucked up in the bullpen right now.

Taking a deep breath Don sprung up and fired four aimed shots at the perps. A satisfying grunt told him one of his bullets had hit it's mark. He ducked down again as he was rewarded with a hail of automatic fire and he smiled as a double volley of controlled shots burst from his left. His team would have taken full advantage of the perps focus on him and from the yells and curses, their aim had been good.

He counted to five and then jumped up and fired again, pleased to see the other side's numbers greatly reduced. Even better, the distinctive wail of multiple sirens could be heard echoing from the nearby freeway. It wouldn't just be the three of them for long.

As he ducked back down, he glanced back at Megan and she gave him a quick thumbs up, letting him know they were both still in one piece before taking her turn to get off a few aimed shots.

Don allowed himself a moments pride at his team. They had reacted instantly to the threat and held their own against at least eight gunman, all of who were armed with automatic weapons and what seemed to be a staggering amount of ammunition.

He didn't think he would have made it through this last month without them. Robin's sudden departure had knocked him sideways, coming as it had with no warning or obvious reason. Megan had been the one to talk him though it and had literally chewed him out when he had made a play for Liz.

He smiled as he remembered her marching him into one of the interrogation rooms and closing all the blinds. She had been ruthless but her words had gotten through.

'You're in love with Robin. It doesn't matter that she's gone, or how angry you are right now. Starting a new relationship is just going to hurt you and Liz. Take some time to grieve for what you've lost Don.'

He pushed the memories away as he saw Colby throw himself back to the floor and pop the clip from his glock. He needed to reload which meant he needed cover. Thankfully the sirens were closer now. Don was pretty sure he only had five rounds left himself. He nodded at his colleague and positioned himself back in the firing line, quickly taking down the nearest perp. He had fired off three rounds when the impact hit him squarely in the chest, throwing him back onto the hot concrete.

For a second, it didn't compute what had happened, but then the pain came like liquid fire along his breastbone and underneath. He thought he heard a yell from Colby but the sound of the approaching squad cars were drowning everything else now.

_I've been shot_, he thought with mounting horror.

Then the fear kicked in. Fear because he knew this wasn't like any gunshot he'd taken before. This was a chest shot, with no vest...and it had put him down. Don tried to take a deep breath and then realised he had another reason to be fearful. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't get air into his lungs.

The gunshots around him seemed to increase in tempo and there were multiple people shouting now, but he tried to drown that out in the constant battle for air. As quickly as it had began, the noise ended and then there were pounding footsteps and hands grabbing at his arms. He opened his eyes to find Megan and Colby crouched over him and a uniformed officer rattling off instructions into his radio.

'Jesus Don!' Colby exclaimed, the horror on his face communicating more than Don really wanted to know.

Megan placed her hands over the left side of his chest and with a muttered apology, pressed down,...hard.

Despite his best efforts Don couldn't suppress the cry of agony that burst from him and he saw his partners eyes flood with tears.

'I'm so sorry,' she whispered and he nodded briefly to say it's ok the best way he could. He felt Colby's hand gripping his right shoulder tightly and tried to focus on the other man but everything was starting to go hazy. He was panting now; short painful breaths that didn't seem to be doing the job and he knew from the urgent tone of the officer on the radio that he didn't look good.

_Oh God, Dad!_ he thought desperately. _Charlie!_ They didn't need this; they didn't need another funeral. He thought of Robin and wondered briefly if she'd care? If she'd have any tears for him?

The world greyed out for a few moments and Don came around to multiple voices shouting at him.

'Don! No, you have to stay awake.'

'Don't do this dammit!'

He forced his eyes open and groaned at the wave of agony that flooded through him.

'That's it Don. Stay with us buddy.' Colby's hand was now resting on his forehead and Don was reminded of his father's touch when he was ill. He looked up at his partner and was floored by the look on her face. Face streaked with tears, she looked devastated. He tried to take a deep breath and set off a round of coughing. Except it didn't sound like coughing, it sounded more like gurgling.

Don arched off the floor in panic as fluid flooded his mouth and throat and the last of his air was snatched away.

'Oh God,' Megan whispered as blood began to pour out of the side of Don's mouth and nose.

'Don,' Colby cried brokenly as his bosses eyes drifted shut and his body became lax beneath his hands.

Don's last conscious thought was of his brother. _Please stay out of the garage buddy_. _Dad needs you_.

Then the world faded away.

It had taken two uniformed officers to pull Megan off her partners still form as the EMT's had taken her place. She stood trembling in Colby's arms as the two men had intubated their friend and placed an emergency chest drain. The puddle of blood had grown outwards and Colby shuddered as a suction device in Dons airway tube dragged out more of the vital fluid.

'Agent Reeves?' A quiet voice to her side caused Megan and Colby to turn. Sergeant Walker stood a few feet away, his expression grave as he glanced at the fallen agent before them.

'I thought you should know, we just took Carlito Mendez into custody.'

It took a moment for the words to sink in and then Colby burst out, 'Mendez! Bloody hell! No wonder they were armed to the teeth.'

Gary smiled wryly. 'Yeah well, you guys just nabbed number three on Americas most wanted; and a good portion of his inner circle. None of us had Intel he was in LA so I guess it was right place, right time?'

'Or wrong place, wrong time,' Colby added soberly as he turned back to watch the medics working on his boss.

Something in the tone of the EMT's voices grabbed the attention of everyone standing around and Megan stiffened, unconsciously grabbing Colby's arm. The two medics sat back away from Don for a moment and the officers looked at each other in confusion. What were they waiting for?

A moment later they got their answer as Don's body jerked from the floor briefly.

'Oh God,' Colby whispered. They were shocking him, they were trying to restart his heart. He looked in confusion for the paddles he had seen used on TV but then saw the two large orange stickers placed strategically on their colleagues chest. Wires led from the pads, back to the machine.

One of the EMT's adjusted something on one of the dials and they both sat back again. There was a moment's pause and then Don jerked again. Everyone gathered around held their breaths as the medics checked the screen and then one of them nodded.

'Ok, that's as good as we're gonna get. Let's go.'

Within seconds they had Don bundled on a gurney and loaded onto the ambulance. Megan and Colby stood shell shocked as the ambulance screeched away.

'I should have...I should...he shouldn't have been alone..'

'Agent Reeves, I think they probably needed the room to work. They are taking him to UCLA.' Gary said softly.

Colby mentally shook himself.

_You're at a crime scene dammit; get it together_.

He started cataloguing what was happening and noted with relief that a second FBI team was already on scene and snapping pictures of what was left of both David and Don's cars. He gave Megan's arm a squeeze.

'I'm going to hand over to Agent Davis and then we can go get Alan.'

Megan winced as she thought of Don's father and Charlie! Charlie wasn't going to cope well with this. She needed to get her head back in the game.

'Thank you for your assistance Sergeant Walker. You and your guys arrived at just the right moment.'

Gary smiled softly and squeezed her arm. 'Happy to help, let me know when you are ready for a ride and I will have one of my officers play driver. I suspect neither of these are going anywhere soon.' He indicated the two SUV's.

Megan nodded and moved away, striding swiftly to where Colby was briefing the new team.

Agent Angela Davis looked up and smiled sympathetically as she approached.

'Hell of a job you guys did here,' she said proudly. 'There were seven of them out here and another three up in the top level. They were all carrying semi's and you took down six. We've got all the live ones in custody and the DA's already singing for joy. They've been after some of this group for years. We just didn't know they were back in town. What brought you out here?'

Colby snorted. 'Picked up a new case this morning about an aggravated assault on the dock last night. One of the witnesses on the scene is meant to be working at a factory here. We didn't have a number so knocked on the security window here for directions. We'd have been none the wiser if the guy had just directed us but he saw the badge and panicked.'

The other agent shook her head in amazement and then glanced back worriedly at Reeves who was frankly looking shell shocked.

'How's Agent Eppes?' she asked quietly and Megan shook her head.

'He's...It's not good. We need to go get his family.'

Davis nodded and shoed them away. 'Go; we've got the scene. LAPD have the bad guys so there's nothing urgent here.'

She handed Colby a set of keys. 'Mine's the bus on the left. One of my crew can give me a lift back. I'm bay 12C in the garage.'

Colby muttered his thanks and led Megan to where their colleague had parked her SVU. She slid wordlessly into the passenger seat and stared at her hands silently. They were stained red with Don's blood and the sleeves of her blue shirt were now a dirty brown. She could tell by the wetness on her knees that her jeans were saturated too.

She didn't want to show up at the Craftsman like this but knew that there really wasn't time to change. Don had looked bad and might not have much time. She pushed that thought away with a fierce shove and reached for her seatbelt as Colby put the bus in gear.

'How do you want to play this?' Colby asked quietly and she knew he was thinking of her role as profiler now. How to give bad news in the best possible way? She grimaced.

'I'm most worried about Charlie. I'm not sure how to handle that one.'

'Will he be at Cal Sci?' Colby asked and she nodded.

'I assume so, I wonder if...,' she trailed off and reached for her phone, snapping it open and hitting one of her speed dials.

'Larry, hi...' There was a moment's pause as he greeted her and then she began one of the most difficult conversations she'd ever had.

'Larry, is Charlie with you?'

'He's teaching a class at the moment. He should be finished in about ten minutes if you want him to call you back?'

'No Larry, I need...,' she paused and took a deep breath.

'Megan? Are you all right?'

Her boyfriends gentle tone nearly broke her and she pressed her hand to her mouth for a moment, aware of Colby's concerned glance.

'Larry, I need you to do something for me.'

'Anything,' Larry said earnestly, hearing the break in her voice.

'Don's been hurt Larry and it's bad.'

'My goodness! What can I do?'

Megan almost sagged in relief at his steady tone. 'I need you to clear any other commitments that Charlie has this afternoon and drive him to UCLA Emergency. It's best if he doesn't know any details yet. I think that will help him to stay together until he's at the hospital. I'm sorry to leave this with you but...'

'No, no that's fine,' he reassured. 'I'm glad I can help. Are you going to get Alan?'

'Yes, we are on our way now. We'll meet you there.'

There was a pause and then Larry's voice came through, speaking softly and sounding upset for the first time. 'Megan? Are _you_ hurt?'

She laughed brokenly. 'No I'm fine...it's just...Don...'

'I know,' he said with compassion. 'I know how much you care for each other. I'll see you soon.'

Megan rang off, unable to continue the conversation and knowing Larry would understand. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the headrest with a sigh. They all knew this was part of the job, that this was a risk they took every day but she had never thought that it would be Don who...

...who would what? She berated herself. Die? Get badly hurt? The image of blood pouring out of Dons mouth and nose invaded her thoughts and she drew in a shaky breath. The truth was, she was pretty sure he was already gone. She couldn't imagine surviving an injury like that and the bullet hole had been just above his heart.

It just wasn't fair. Don was the nicest man she knew and he deserved more. He deserved to have a family of his own. He deserved to not have Robin walk out on him when he was just beginning to let his guard down. He deserved some reward for the bad guys he had taken off the streets; all the innocents he had saved.

She bit her lip and turned to face Colby.

'Do you think I should call Robin?'

Colby frowned. 'I don't know Megan. She's in DC and I thought that was over?'

'I don't think it was for Don,' she answered quietly and Colby let out a breath.

'Man, I don't know if I want to let her near him just now. I'm as pissed at her as you are.'

'I'm not..,' Megan started to protest and then turned away with a huff. 'Yeah, I'm pretty pissed. He loved her you know. She broke his heart.'

Colby paused and then said softly. 'You're gonna have to watch that around Alan you know.'

'What? Railing on the prosecutor bitch?'

Colby smiled sadly. 'No Megan. I don't know if you realise it, but you're using the past tense when you talk of Don.'

She hissed in a breath in shock. 'God Colby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too...'

Colby reached out and squeezed her knee. 'It's OK. I was there too. I'm not sure if..., well the odds are against him but Alan's gonna go to pieces on us if he thinks...'

She nodded fiercely and wiped at her face as they pulled into the quiet street where the Eppes spent most of their time.

'Did you speak to David?' She asked, putting off the moment she would have to step out of the SVC.

Colby frowned at the thought of his colleague. He hadn't trusted himself to call his partner now. He feared he would break down once he saw him.

'Not yet. I heard his voice on the radio when LAPD were giving a sit rep so I know he's up to speed. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already on his way to UCLA.'

'He'll be blaming himself that he wasn't there,' Megan warned and Colby sighed.

'Yeah, I already thought of that. I might give him some stuff to do to make him feel useful. Might counteract it a bit.'

They both looked at each other briefly, taking strength for what they had to do and then climbed out of the SUV. Before they had even reached the bottom steps, the door opened and Alan emerged, wearing his coat and carrying a small rucksack.

He paused and his eyes took in both of their appearances, stopping to stare at Colby's trousers. Megan winced as she noticed the large stains on her colleagues knees from where he had knelt at their friends side.

Alan's eyes met hers and she saw the fear there.

'Alan...,' she began but he interrupted before she could get any further.

'David called,' he said brokenly, but his eyes held hers steadily. 'He told me what happened and that you were coming.' A sad smile graced his features. 'I think he thought you had both had enough to deal with today without having to break bad news.'

A flood of affection for their colleague swept though her and she exchanged a brief glance with Colby before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the elder Eppes.

'Do you have everything?' Colby asked gently and Alan pulled back slightly and handed over the small rucksack.

'I think so. The house is locked and I have my keys and cell phone. I brought some sweat pants and tees for Don...you know, in case he needs them.'

Megan led him gently to the car and slipped into the back seat with him. The drive was completely silent and Alan held her hand the whole way, his fingers trembling slightly under hers. Megan wasn't sure she could speak, even if she wanted to.

**)O(**

Robin took an appreciative sip of her hot coffee and smiled as she looked out of the window onto downtown DC. She had just submitted the final documents for the case and was enjoying that extremely rare moment when there were no outstanding cases or prep for the next one. She knew it would only be a matter of hours before that was rectified but for now she could just gloat about the latest win.

Her first month in DC had been manic and she had been relieved to have the busyness. It stopped her thinking about what she had done; about the cowardliness she had shown. Working alongside her father hadn't helped either. He had an unsettling ability to see right through her and had grilled her mercilessly about her sudden move.

She remembered the conversation with a small sigh.

'It's not that I'm not delighted to have you here for a bit, but why the sudden departure? I thought you were settled in LA?'

'I am Dad, this isn't permanent. I'm on loan for a few cases that's all and I wanted to see you.'

The older lawyer frowned disbelievingly. 'I would be flattered to believe that was true but I don't.'

Robin had ignored the comment and reached for a case file to study.

'Your mother thinks it's boyfriend trouble,' he probed with a smile in his voice.

'Yes well. Mother is a gossip and thinks too much.'

Malcolm Brookes laughed and dropped into the chair opposite her.

'Both those points are true but don't explain how it is that you are here minus said boyfriend, who I believe has lasted for a staggering eight months!'

Robin frowned at her father. 'I've had longer relationships than that before.'

Malcolm snorted. 'Not recently you haven't and your mother thought this one might be serious. She bought a new hat,' he added cheekily and Robin had smiled despite her attempt to be annoyed at his intrusive questioning.

He sighed quietly and reached across the table to take her hand.

'Seriously sweetheart, are you OK?'

Robin grimaced and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'It just got a bit intense and I didn't know what to do.'

'What do mean intense? Creepy intense or volatile...?'

'God! No Dad! I didn't mean...,' Robin squeezed her father's hand reassuringly. The trouble with constantly prosecuting scumbags was that you started to expect them to turn up everywhere.

'He's a really sweet, romantic guy. It's just I was starting to think that he was going to try and move in with me, or propose or something and I guess I panicked.'

Malcolm sighed and gently caressed his daughters wrist with his thumb. 'Well it's probably for the best if you are not sure how you feel about him. It's best not to lead the poor guy on if you're not sure he's the one.'

Robin had bitten her lip then and fought the flood of tears that threatened to come, but her father had seen it anyway.

'Oh sweetheart,' he said softly. 'If it's your own feelings you're scared of then you are going to miss out on some of the best bits of life.' He paused and asked gently. 'What was his name again? I think I've forgotten?'

Robin smiled tearfully. 'That would be because I never told you father. The whole background checking my boyfriends got old when I seventeen.'

He chuckled. 'Can't blame a guy a trying to find out who his daughter's in love with.'

He had smiled sadly and given her a hug when she didn't correct his statement and hoped she would find the courage to salvage what she had so fearfully thrown away.

They had sat and talked for a while that day and her father had been careful to not commit her to any more than one case at a time, so she could return to LA if she wanted. She wondered now if she should take the chance and head back. If Don had followed his usual pattern, he would have a new girlfriend by now and she would only have herself to blame.

A hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts and her father appeared holding two cups of coffee.

'I thought you might want a cup of the good stuff, but I see you have beaten me to it.' He indicated the identical cup she already held.

She smiled at him and leant back against the full sized window.

'I was just thinking about you?' she said with a smile and he threw up a hand in mock surrender.

'Ut oh! Whatever you're pissed at, I didn't do it.'

She laughed. 'Sooo defensive Mr Brookes. Is that a guilty conscience?'

He laughed and sat on the edge of her desk.

'So the LA office just called.'

She smiled wryly. 'Did they now? And what might that be about?'

'It seems they might be trying to tempt their favourite Prosecutor back with a juicy case. The illustrious Mr Mendez no less.'

Robins eyebrows rose. 'Carlito, really? They got him?'

'Mmm hmm, arrested a few hours ago in downtown LA so California gets first dibs.'

Robin sighed and leant her head back against the glass.

'I don't know what to do Dad. It's not like I can just go back, say sorry for the _'Dear John_' letter and have everything back the way it was.'

Malcolm sighed and took a deep swig of his coffee before answering.

'Please tell me you didn't break up with this guy by letter?'

Robin grimaced. 'It was a post-it.'

Malcolm turned an incredulous face to hers and she cringed.

'I left it on the fridge...along with his door key.'

'Oh God Robin. Dare I ask what it said?'

She closed her eyes again before answering.

_"It's not working out."_

Malcolm dropped his head with a sigh, processing what she had said gravely.

'Well you really screwed the pooch on this one, didn't you princess?'

She groaned and came to sit next to him on the desk. 'I just...,I couldn't deal with it Dad. I found myself worrying if he didn't call me for a few days, wondering what it meant. I couldn't sleep if he wasn't next to me. If he had a head ache I'd spend all day worrying and he'd look at me like...well as if...,' she trailed off.

'As if what?' He asked gently, putting an arm around her shoulders.

'...as if I was everything.'

Malcolm sighed softly and dropped his chin on his daughters head. They sat like that quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness and wondering where to go from here. He had spent years hoping his little girl would meet someone worthy of her and it seemed like that might actually have happened. If only he knew how to help her hang onto it?

They were interrupted as one of the legal's stepped into the room. Mary was one of the perks of working here. She had been assigned to Robin and had made her laugh everyday with her quick wit and quiet efficiency.

'Sorry to interrupt Counsellor but the LA office has called a few times. I think they are trying to poach you away from us again.'

Robin smiled and tightened her arm around her father.

'So I hear. Thanks Mary, I will call them straight back. If it's the Mendez case then they're not going to be ready for trial for months.'

Mary grinned. 'It's great isn't it. The Chicago office were convinced he'd fled over the border. That's going to be one hell of a trial. They've got six murders on him before you even look at the organized activity.' She frowned. 'Hell of a price though. Always sucks to lose one of our own.'

Robin frowned and took a sip of her coffee as she skipped through the phone messages Mary had handed her.

'Did they lose an officer?' Malcolm asked soberly and Mary nodded.

'Yeah. The official notification hasn't come through on the network yet. I expect they're still tracing next of kin.'

Robin looked up sadly.

'LAPD?' She asked, thinking of the gang task force that worked the downtown.

Mary shook her head. 'No, FBI. The SAC of their Violent Crimes Unit apparently. Word is, he died at the scene.'

Malcolm opened his mouth to offer his sadness when the sudden alarm on Mary's face stopped him.

'Counsellor?'

He turned in time to see Robins coffee slowly empty onto the floor and the colour drain from her face.

'Robin!'

Robin's hand flew to her chest as she felt all of the air rush out of her lungs. Her father's arm anchored around her waist and Mary grabbed a chair and before she knew it, she was sitting with her head between her knees and a cold towel pressed on the back of her neck.

She rocked slightly, trying to get her thoughts to clear. It couldn't be Don. It just couldn't be.

'Dad,' she whispered and the hand on her back rubbed softly.

'I'm here love. What just happened?'

She glanced up at Mary who was knelt in front of her and gasped out.

'Mary; I need a name?' At the women's frown she added. 'The FBI agent. I need a name.'

Mary's face cleared and a look of horror spread across her face.

'My God, Robin! I'm so sorry...I didn't think...I'll go now. I'll find out.'

The legal aid ran from the room and was replaced by Malcolm, who knelt down before his daughter and lifted her chin.

'Sweetheart? Your mystery man who clearly loves you so much?'

Robin swallowed tightly. 'His name's Don,' she whispered with a break in her voice'...and he's the SAC of LA's Violent Crime Unit.'

Malcolm closed his eyes briefly and gripped his daughters arms. 'Oh sweetheart.'

The quiet was broken as Mary swept swiftly back into the room, a pink post-it gripped in her hands. She glanced nervously at the two turned faces who were both clearly holding their breaths and swallowed.

'It's Special Agent Don Eppes.' she said quietly and watched as Robin broke in front of her.

**)O(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**)O(**

Alan walked through the automatic doors to the Emergency Room with his heart in his mouth. He had dreaded this day with every fibre of his being and the fact that Don's team were so shaken had terrified him.

He had sat around the dinner table with this group of young people after previous injuries and watch them brush it off with a laugh. Clearly Don's injury was not one that could be brushed off.

He immediately spotted his youngest, perched awkwardly on one of the plastic chairs with his colleague sat beside him. Charlie was white as a ghost and Alan could see the trembling in his son's limbs from across the room.

Charlie stood shakily when he saw his father and Alan hurried to his side and gathered the younger man in his arms.

'Dad,' he whispered brokenly and Alan's heart clenched.

Was he too late? Had Donnie already slipped away from them?

He pulled back and searched his son's face for any information.

'We saw them arrive.' Charlie whispered. 'They were doing CPR...I don't know if...they haven't..,' he trailed off, unable to continue and Alan pulled the young man's head back to his shoulder.

'They will tell us when they know,' he reassured as he tried to keep his voice steady for his boy.

_Dear God, CPR_, he thought. _They were doing CPR on his chid._

He held his youngest in his arms and tried hard to hold onto hope, aware of David greeting his colleagues quietly behind him. He watched as David gripped Colby's arm tightly, his face sober and drawn.

'You OK?' the man asked and Colby just nodded before pausing and then shaking his head. David stepped closer, his hand still clamped around his partner's elbow but saying nothing.

Alan felt the lump in his throat grow at the exchange. He knew how close this team was but had never seen them interacting under stress before. He knew that law enforcement officers grew very strong bonds with their partners and his eyes drifted over to where Megan was sitting beside her boyfriend.

In the harsh strip lights, the blood stains soaking her shirt and jeans were clearly visible and Alan fought the nausea that rose at that the sight. Megan gripped Larry's hand tightly and at a quiet enquiry that the others couldn't hear, descended into tears.

Larry put his arm around her and drew her into his side as she fought to regain control.

Alan stood watching all this over Charlie's dark curls, his thoughts spinning. Would he be spending this evening organising a funeral? He wasn't sure he would survive if Don didn't; not even for Charlie. He wasn't sure he had the strength.

Charlie pulled away from him and took a deep shaky breath before greeting Colby. The young agent stood forward and gave Charlie a brief but fierce hug.

'Are you hurt?' Charlie asked him and Colby shook his head.

'No man, we're all fine. Has there been any news?'

Charlie flinched. 'No. We saw...we saw,' he stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Colby gripped his arm and lead him back over to the seats while David did the same to Alan. When they were both seated, Colby crouched down before them, rubbing Charlie's arm gently.

'They were doing CPR when they brought him in,' David explained softly and Colby grimaced.

'Ah hell, that's not good.'

Charlie opened his eyes and looked between the two agents.

'He's going to die isn't he?' he asked brokenly and Alan gave a soft murmur of distress beside him.

'Charlie, we don't know that,' Colby stressed, his chest aching at the devastation evident on the young Professor's face. 'It looks pretty bad just now but that doesn't mean there isn't hope.'

Charlie opened his mouth to answer but stopped as his attention focused somewhere over Colby's right shoulder. He shot to his feet, with Alan swiftly following as a man in green scrubs approached them.

Finding himself suddenly surrounded by blood soaked agents, the doctor took a step back and gave a wry smile before glancing at his clipboard.

'Is one of you Alan Eppes?'

'That's me,' Alan said hoarsely. 'Is Don? Is he...,'

'Your son has been taken up to surgery,' the Doctor interrupted quickly before the older man in front of him became too distressed. A wave of relief passed through the group, communicating clearly that they knew how close things were.

'As the named next of kin, are you happy for me to brief everyone?' the Doctor asked, indicating the others gathered around.

'Yes, yes. They are all family here.' Alan reassured and the medic smiled gently, glancing at the badges visible on the agents belts.

'Yes, I'm sure that's true,' he reassured, well used to the close bonds between law enforcement officers.

'Let's sit shall we?'

He led the group back to the chairs and pulled a stool over to perch before Alan.

'My name is Doctor Bill Greyson. I'm one of the consultants here. Let me tell you what we know so far. Donald has one gunshot wound to the left upper quadrant of his chest. Unfortunately the bullet ricocheted off a rib once inside him and has done a significant amount of damage.'

Alan reached for his youngest's hand and gripped it tightly, aware of Colby's grip on his shoulder and Megan claiming his other hand.

'We won't know for sure until the surgeons get in there but we are pretty sure it has damaged one of the major blood vessels going into his heart and breached the trachea. That's the air pipe that leads to the lungs,' he explained.

'This basically flooded his airway and lungs with blood. It took quite a while to stabilize him and we had to restart his heart artificially three times. Once at the scene, once in the ambulance and he crashed again as they arrived.'

He paused and gave the group before him time to digest that.

'Donald's injuries are very serious and you need to prepare for the fact that he might not survive this. If he does then he still faces a very long road back to recovery.'

He leant forward and laid his hand on Alan and Charlie's clasped ones.

'That said,' he continued. '...we will do everything we can for him and he has an excellent surgical team. He also received very quick treatment at the scene which often makes all the difference. Do you have any questions?'

Alan shook his head numbly.

'Well, I will get one of the nurses to show you up to the surgical waiting room. It's likely to be five or six hours before they are done so you have plenty of time if you need to go home or notify anyone. Someone will come and tell you once Donald is in recovery.'

'Don,' Charlie interrupted hoarsely and at the doctor's questioning look explained. 'It's Don, he hates being called Donald.'

The Doctor smiled gently and patted Charlie's arm. 'I will make sure that is noted on his medical records.'

He glanced over his shoulder at a nurse that had been waiting quietly behind them and she smiled kindly and stepped forward.

'This is Nurse Edwards. She will take you upstairs.'

'Thank you,' David answered for the group as he helped Alan to his feet.

The group walked silently to the nearby lift as the Doctor's words settled on all of them. Alan was numb with it all. All he could think about was his son's lungs filling with blood and how terrified he must have been.

_Hold on Donnie_, he prayed to himself_. We're here son, please hold on._

**)O(**

The senior flight attendant on Flight 7391 glanced again at the family sat in her first class area. She had been worried about them from the minute they first climbed on the plane and took their seats.

The woman in the middle had been staring straight ahead for the last three hours, the trail of dried tear tracks on her face clearly visible. She looked to be in her mid thirties and was clearly very beautiful when not red, blotchy and grief stricken.

_Grief stricken_, the hostess thought. _That describes it exactly_.

On either side of the women were an older couple, both immaculately dressed and clearly the woman's parents. Neither had let go of their daughters hands since they were seated and they had all declined any refreshments or food.

She wondered sadly what their story was? It was not uncommon to see loved ones rushing home for family emergencies and this family certainly had that look. She hoped that whatever had happened was recoverable and that they hadn't lost someone.

There was still another couple of hours before they landed at LAX and she decided that she would put a jug of iced water before them. Maybe it would coax them to at least stay hydrated.

Malcolm smiled at the tray the hostess placed on the table beside them and glanced at his wife over their daughters head. She looked as worried as he was. Robin had been almost catatonic after her initial breakdown in her office.

At one point he had worried that they would need a medic. The decision to book flights West had seemed like the right one. Robin would need the chance to say goodbye and he thanked the heavens once again that they had just wrapped up their case.

Lea Brookes leant forward and poured some of the water before pressing the glass into her daughters hand.

'Sweetheart, there's some fresh water there.'

Robin nodded and sipped absently at the water, her gaze still focused blankly on the chair in front of her. She still couldn't believe this was happening; couldn't believe that Don was gone. She would never get the chance to undo what she had done, never get the chance to apologize for the hurt she must of caused.

Her breath hitched as she thought of where he must be now. Would he be lying cold and alone in the hospital morgue? Would they need to do an autopsy? Her stomach churned at that thought, that even now they might be cutting open his skin.

The family were Jewish. Did that mean that the funeral would happen quickly? She couldn't remember if there were any special considerations for that and she found the tears were flowing down her face again. She should know that. They had dated for eight months, she should know these things.

'Robin?' Her father's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see him looking at her with quiet concern.

'He's Jewish,' she whispered. 'Are there things that need to...,I don't know what the protocol...,' She trailed off helplessly and Malcolm gripped her tightly.

'I don't know sweetheart but we can find out,' he reassured and she nodded.

Malcolm watched as his daughter closed her eyes and leant back wearily against the leather seat. He found himself feeling a wave of sadness wash over him, not just for Robin for also for himself and Lea.

They would never get the chance to know this man that his daughter had loved. He hadn't even known his name until a few hours ago; let alone that the man was an FBI agent and a senior one at that.

He sighed softly and pressed the button that would tilt back the central chair Robin was sat in. She curled onto her side towards her mother and Lea shifted position slightly so could still grip her daughters hand. The two older Brookes shared a sad smile and Malcolm could read in his wife's eyes that her thoughts echoed his.

What an awful way to be returning to LA, a city they all had happy memories of before today.

**)O(**

The surgical waiting room was strangely quiet considering how many people lined its walls. Several families were milling about, drinking coffee, pacing or talking quietly with each other.

Alan had spend the last few hours watching all the small groups and piecing together their stories from the bits he overheard.

There was a young couple sitting in one of the corners whose son was having his appendix out. He guessed the boy must be a teenager from the age of the parents and the fact he wasn't in the children's wing of the hospital.

An anxious family were awaiting news of a grandfather who was having emergency heart surgery. All of the gathered relatives seemed to be grandchildren and their spouses and Alan wondered where the middle generation were? It was quite possible they didn't live locally he thought to himself.

A lone man in his fifties had settled in the corner in with a book. He glanced at the clock every so often but didn't seem overly anxious. Alan recognised a frequent attender when he saw one and wondered if that was how he had looked towards the end of Maggie's illness? He had become an expert at hospital waiting during that time.

He saw the other families glancing their way occasionally, curiosity evident on their faces. Their group had swelled significantly in the last hour. Liz had arrived with an Agent called Ian who Alan had never met before. Charlie had given the man a hug so he was clearly known to Don's team but Alan thought the man looked a bit fierce.

Amita had joined Charlie as soon the last class at Cal Sci had finished and Alan gathered that she had been covering his son's classes for him. There were several LAPD officers hovering outside the room and Alan had watched David go out to speak to them several times.

At one point Colby had joined them and there seemed to be a bit of an altercation. The two agents had looked distinctly rattled when they came back into the room. Alan didn't have the energy to ask what it had been about and truth be known didn't really care.

Four hours into their wait, he found he couldn't stand the worried scrutiny of all these people any longer and stood abruptly.

'I'm going to splash some water on my face,' he said hoarsely to Charlie and then fled before anyone could follow.

Charlie watched his father stride down the corridor with worry. He wanted to follow but recognised claustrophobia when he saw it and knew his dad needed some alone time.

Instead he turned his attention to Don's team.

'What's going on?' he asked Colby and the man turned to him questioningly.

'Out there?' Charlie nodded towards the two uniforms officers hovering in the corridor. 'Things looked like they were getting heated?'

Colby grimaced. 'It's nothing you need to worry about Charlie. Just some of LAPD's finest being complete asses.'

Megan's head popped up at that. One of the things she loved about working on Don's team was his collaborative approach to working with other agencies and it was unusual to hear any of them speaking badly of their colleagues.

'What did they do?' She asked curiously and Colby shifted in discomfort, his gaze flicking back to Charlie.

'It's alright,' Charlie reassured. 'I'm not going to break if something difficult has come up.'

David exchanged a look with his partner and answered for him.

'Those officers haven't done anything but Sergeant Walker sent them to apologize for something that happened at the scene. One of the younger cops saw Don being treated and mistakenly thought that...well he thought that Don had died. He said as much on his radio back to HQ and as a result the bullpen has been fielding condolence calls on 'our loss' all afternoon.'

Megan swore heavily, causing the men to all smile. It was rare to hear their colleague be impolite, let alone use foul language.

'I'd better go call Terry,' Megan said. 'I don't want her getting a message like that.'

David sighed and rubbed his face. 'I should have thought of that. The D.C office is one of the ones that called.'

Megan hurried out to use the room at the end of the hall that was designated 'call-safe' and Larry shifted seats to be near his once student.

'Can I get you anything Charles? You haven't eaten yet today.'

Charlie grimaced. 'I think I'd vomit if I tried.'

Larry nodded in understanding and patted his friends back. Perhaps some sweet tea then? That will at least keep your blood sugar levels up. Without waiting for a reply the man stood and left the room, stopping to talk to the two officers on the way. To the groups surprise the officers moved away with Larry and disappeared around the corner.

Megan reappeared a few minutes later, her face pinched and pale. She sat next to her colleagues and shook her head sadly at their questioning looks.

'Well this is a complete mess,' she said shakily. 'Terry was in pieces. No-one had corrected the initial report and for some reason the notification hasn't gone out yet. I feel awful that I've just told her he's still with us when we don't really know...,' she gave Charlie an apologetic glance. 'We don't know what the outcome will be yet.'

David groaned and dropped his head in his hands. 'Poor Terry. They were really close. She would have been gutted to hear that.'

'Oh it gets worse,' Megan said with considerable anger in her voice. 'The message got through to the District Attorney's office in D.C.'

'Damn it, Robin!' Liz exclaimed with worry and Megan nodded.

'...who heard the news and promptly collapsed.'

Amita squeaked in distress at that and grabbed her boyfriends hand. 'Is she alright?'

'Terry isn't sure. She is going to make a few calls and get back to me. Her father was with her and took her home. Terry thought they might be planning to travel to LA if Robin was well enough but hasn't heard anything else.'

'This is exactly what the notification system is meant to prevent,' Liz exclaimed angrily. 'How does something like this happen?'

Colby answered dryly. 'You can't stop people from gossiping. We used to have exactly the same problem in the Army. Partly it's shock if you hear someone you know has fallen.'

'Well whatever it is, it's a mess. I hope someone's head rolls for this.'

'No, but there is a young officer with a new butt hole torn for him,' a new voice interjected and the group turned to see Gary Walker had joined them.

'Sergeant,' David had stood to shake the man's hand which he took warmly.

'Charlie,' Gary acknowledged. 'How are you holding up?'

Charlie shrugged. 'I'm not sure I am,' he admitted shakily and Gary nodded in understanding.

'Has there been any word?'

Colby answered for them. 'Not yet but it shouldn't be too much longer now.'

They paused as the Eppes patriarch walked wearily back into the room. Megan stood and slipped an arm around his waist, drawing him back to the group.

'Alan this is Sergeant Gary Walker. He works with us regularly.'

Alan shook the man's hand and found a smile from somewhere. 'I think I remember the boys mentioning you. You head the gang task force?'

'That's right Sir, I do. It's a pleasure to meet you. You've raised two fine boys there.'

Alan glanced fondly at his son, his hand resting briefly on Charlie's curls.

'Do you mind if I wait with you?' Gary asked respectfully and Alan shook his head, his smile more genuine.

'Of course not. They said five hours so I'm hopeful...,' he trailed off and looked at the clock. '...well, just hopeful.'

The group all found seats again and Gary turned to Megan with an uncomfortable grimace.

'I'm truly sorry for the mix up with my Officer. I know it's caused a great deal of distress for your colleagues.'

Megan frowned. 'It's Counsellor Brookes I'm concerned about. I haven't tracked her down yet and she became unwell when...,'

'She's on a flight to LA with her parents,' Gary interrupted. 'One of our admin guys called me just before I arrived here. I have sent a car to meet them and explain what has happened.'

The group sighed in relief at that and Alan frowned heavily. 'Is that Robin you are talking about. Is she coming here?'

Charlie patted his Dad's hand. 'There was a bit of a miscommunication Dad. Robin was told that Don had been killed and she apparently collapsed.'

Alan gasped and his hand flew to his mouth. 'That's awful. The poor girl.'

Colby sniggered and the group looked at him in confusion. He blushed and shrugged apologetically.

'I'm sorry, it's just I'm guessing open season on the councillor is over?'

Megan smiled wryly. 'Yeah, it' hard to stay angry when we know the impact it had thinking...well, I guess heartless doesn't apply anymore does it?'

Alan looked between them in confusion. 'I don't understand. Why would you be mad at Robin? If I was mad at every girl Don had messed up with along the way...,'

'Yeah but it wasn't Don who messed up this time,' Colby said grimly.

'Robin left _him_ Alan, and in a pretty harsh way. He was really broken up about it.'

Alan looked stricken and Megan gripped his hand in comfort.

'I didn't know,' Alan admitted tearfully. 'I knew she had gone to D.C and it appeared to be over but Don didn't say much. I just assumed...'

Alan looked at his youngest but Charlie just shook his head. 'He doesn't talk to me about that kind of stuff Dad. He bit my head off when I asked what had happened. I didn't realise she had left him either.'

Both Eppes men exchanged sad and somewhat guilty looks. Don had obviously been hurting and they had both missed it.

Thankfully the moment was broken as Larry arrived back, the two LAPD officers trailing behind him and all of them laden down with trays of hot drinks and muffins.

Gary gave his two Officers a nod of approval as they distributed the drinks and he watched as Agent Reeves pressed a cardboard cup into Alan Eppes hand and the grey haired gentleman did the same to Charlie.

He watched with interest as the man sat down next to Megan and pulled her into his side. He had worked with Eppes team often enough to get to know them but not enough to know their home lives.

He found himself mentally cataloguing all the people here. The pretty dark haired woman seemed to be with Charlie and clearly Reeves was dating the man who had appropriated his officers so efficiently. There didn't seem to be a older Mrs Eppes and he wondered if she was away or deceased.

Clearly Agent Eppes was unattached at the moment although hopefully that might change if he pulled through this.

He saw how the team coaxed the family to finish their drinks and even got Alan to eat part of his muffin. The constant touches and familiarity with the older man clearing demonstrated how close the team were to the whole family, not just their lead agent. He found Agent Eppes rising still further in his estimation. He hoped the man survived, he wasn't sure this team would cope if he didn't.

It was only a few minutes later that an exhausted looking woman in surgical scrubs stepped through the door and headed towards their corner. A strangled sort of silence fell as Alan stood shakily to his feet and Charlie followed.

'Family of Donald Eppes?' She asked them both and Alan answered.

'Yes, I'm his father.'

She smiled gently. 'Your son is a very stubborn man Mr Eppes. He's still with us.'

There was a collective sigh as everyone let loose the breath they had been holding, followed by a rush for Alan as his knees buckled beneath him. Charlie and Colby lowered the man into a chair and Charlie knelt beside his father and put his arms around him.

The surgeon pulled up a chair and sat before them, waiting until the group had gathered close before continuing. Gary stood a respectful distance back with his two officers, close enough to hear but not be intrusive.

'My name is Emma James,' she said softly. 'Do you need a few moments Mr Eppes.'

Alan shook his head quickly and grabbed for her arm.

'No, tell me please. Tell me about my boy.'

She nodded and glanced around at the group.

'I was able to repair most of the damage done surgically but Don is still in for a rough few days. The next forty eight hours will be critical and I expect that he will remain in our ICU and be ventilated during that times.'

Charlie drew in a shaky breath. 'Ventilated? That means life support right?'

The Doctor nodded. 'Yes. The bullet punched a hole in his trachea which we had to repair and I expect this area will continue to be swollen for several days. This means we will have to protect Dons airway artificially. There was also a tear in the superior vena cava. This is the blood vessel that carries blood back into the heart. We had some trouble repairing that and had to use an artificial graft to 'plug the hole' so to speak.'

She paused and let everyone catch up, concerned at the sudden paleness of the two Eppes men.

'Please continue,' Alan whispered and she nodded sympathetically.

'Because of the graft and the need for ventilation, we will be keeping Don sedated for these next few days. The good news is that his lung needed very little intervention. The bullet entered his lung, hit a rib and bounced back out. They inserted a chest drain in the ambulance and this will remain for a while but the lung re inflated quickly and we don't foresee any problems there.'

'Where _do_ _you_ foresee problems?' Charlie asked pragmatically and Larry gripped his arm in support.

'We will have three main areas of concern over this next few days,' Emma answered honestly. The first is shock from the injury itself, the blood lose and surgery. Shock can lead to organ failure in the worst case scenarios. The second is bleeding which is always a risk with an injury of this type. The third worry is infection.'

She looked around at the grave faces with compassion. 'I should be honest with you and say the likelihood of there not being at least a few setbacks is slim. We will be monitoring Don closely and attempting to correct any issues as they arrive.'

She squeezed Alan's arm firmly. 'They are just settling Don into the ICU now. I will take you down to see him and then I strongly advise you go home and rest. You won't be able to spend much time with him this evening and you will need your strength...Don will need your strength over the coming days.'

'Are there any long term injuries?' Megan asked quietly and the surgeon looked up at her with understanding.

'Nothing he has should stop him returning to his work or keep him out of the field,' she reassured and the team all exchanged smiles. 'I must reiterate though, that he is not out of the woods and may still not survive this.' She paused. 'I should also say that we are a little concerned at how long it took to resuscitate Don in the Emergency Room. We won't know if there was any damage done until we withdraw the sedation.'

Megan nodded soberly. 'I assume it's family only in the ICU?'

Emma shook her head. 'We tend to bend the rules a little for law enforcement, with the families permission of course.'

Alan reached for Megan's hand and squeezed it tightly.

'Of course,' he said thickly. 'They are all family.'

'Let's take you to your boy then shall we?'

She watched carefully as the obviously distraught man stood and was helped by his son. The rest of the team watched as Charlie and Alan followed the slight surgeon down the corridor.

Colby turned and gave a shaky smile to the others gathered.

'Stubborn indeed,' he said with a smile and a ripple of laughter broke the tension.

'Yeah, thank God,' David agreed. Don hadn't left them. He was still hanging on.

**)O(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**)O(**

Robin walked numbly to the parked car waiting for them, her father leading her gently by the elbow. Finding two uniformed LAPD Officers waiting for them at arrivals had been a surprise; the news they had brought had been overwhelming.

She had barely registered the anxious apology the younger one had given, her whole being consumed with one thought. Don was still alive; badly hurt but still alive.

It had been her mum who had reacted, pulling her into a hug and clearly becoming tearful. Robin had just stood looking blankly at the two men, trying to process it.

The unmarked car still had police lights and they were switched on as soon as the car hit the freeway. Sat between her parents, Robin stared out at the scenery, trying not to mark each familiar place as it sped by. The Chinese take-out place that Don loved; the restaurant he had taken her to for her birthday; the dry cleaner that had once shrunk all of Don's jackets by mistake.

This whole city had become a historical map of their relationship and it made her heart clench in her chest. She was terrified. The Officer had made it clear that Don was badly hurt and the outcome still unclear. He could still die and she was terrified to hope. Hope could hurt, hope could break her.

Her chest constricted as the bright lights of the hospital came into view and she started to hyperventilate. Beside her, Malcolm was talking and rubbing her back, his words muffled by the roaring in her ears. She heard her father swear and her mother cry out as she slumped sideways and the world faded away.

)O(

The beep from the heart monitor and the mechanical hiss of air from the ventilator seemed to fill the whole room. Alan sat clutching his son's hand and trying not to listen to the awful machines.

On first walking into Don's ICU room he'd had the desire to rip out the tube protruding from his son's mouth. He had actually had to clench his hands together for five minutes to restrain himself from acting on the thought.

The amount of machinery was truly staggering. Wires snaked up from underneath the hospital gown and attached to the monitor hung above the bed. An oxygen monitor was clamped on Don's thumb and a strange red tube came from his wrist.

Several fluid and drug lines disappeared beneath the sheets, each of them being fed by a blinking machine and a bag of blood dripped down a line into the back of Don's hand.

Alan had spotted the catheter bag and another bag that seemed to be full of a bloody, yellow fluid, both hanging from the side of the bed. A chest drain bubbled away on the floor.

Marooned in the middle of all of this equipment was his boy, looking so pale and so very, very still. Alan rubbed his thumb gently along Don's wrist, feeling the throb of his pulse just beneath the skin.

He looked across to where Charlie had seated himself on the other side of the raised bed. Charlie's hand was resting on his brothers knee and he seemed to be transfixed by the monitor above the bed. Alan hoped he wasn't working the numbers too hard. The last thing he could cope with right now was Charlie retreating into his head.

As if sensing his gaze, Charlie turned to his father and gave a small smile.

'I'm trying to work out what all the readings are,' he said softly.

'The top one is his heart rate and I'm pretty sure the one underneath is his blood pressure. It moves if you knock this.' He nudged the red line on Don's right wrist and the wavy line on the screen tapered off for a bit.

'That must mean that line is going into his artery,' Charlie mused, missing the way his father had paled. 'I think the next one down is counting how many times he breathes in a minute and the one underneath is his oxygen saturation. That's meant to be 100%.'

Alan's eyes flew to the number which was reading 92% and flashing red and felt his breath hitch.

'I'm not sure about the numbers on the ventilator...,' Charlie trailed off as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Both men looked up to see that one of the nurses had come back into the room and was smiling at Charlie kindly.

'I think you are scaring your father sir,' she said softly and Charlie's eyes flew to Alan, immediately noticing his grey complexion.

'I'm sorry Dad,' he whispered. 'It...it helps me to know what...I mean why these things are all here.'

'Can I answer any questions?' the pretty nurse asked and it was Alan who jumped in shakily with. 'Why is his oxygen reading flashing?'

'His blood pressure is still a little low, which is making his hands colds. The machine isn't picking up an accurate reading which is why we are ignoring it for the moment. The blood we are taking from this...,' she indicated the red line on Don's wrist.' ...is giving us a much better reading and everything is fine.'

Alan let out a whoosh of air in his relief and Charlie shot him an apologetic smile.

He half listened as the nurse talked Charlie through each reading and machine and explained what each of the drugs were for. He couldn't really focus on any of that now. He just sat quietly and watched his sons chest rise and fall with each breath.

At some point Megan came into the room and gave Charlie a brief hug, before leaning over to drop a light kiss on Don's cheek and whisper something in his ear. Alan wasn't sure he even acknowledged her.

Charlie alternated between staring at the screen and glancing at the window into the corridor. Every time he looked up a different group of people were there. David and Colby appeared followed by Liz and Ian. He recognised several agents from other teams in Don's office. At one point the Director was there with a pretty woman who Charlie thought might be his wife.

None of them came into the room though; content to watch through the window and reassure themselves that Don really was still fighting.

A very smart looking man who Charlie didn't recognise arrived and was directed to Megan. He wondered who the man was as he saw the play of emotions crossing Megan's face. She talked to him for a while and touched his arm in comfort on several occasions. Charlie was intrigued, but not enough to move away from his position near the monitor.

Watching those numbers was the only thing he could do for Don right now. Watch and guard as if somehow his presence would stop them sliding away. He knew that was nonsense but it was all he had to cling to right now.

The unknown man hurried away and Megan crept back into the room, crouching down beside Alan and taking his hand.

'That was Malcolm Brookes, Robin's father,' she explained and Alan's gaze flew to the window.

'I'm sorry,' Alan muttered. 'I didn't notice. Is Robin here?'

'She's downstairs in the Emergency Department being treated for shock. He came to get an update on Don. They were only informed he had survived an hour ago.'

Alan grimaced. 'Poor girl. They should bring her up here. She might feel better if she sees him.' He glanced at all the equipment and the shockingly grey pallor of his son and added,'...then again, maybe not.'

Megan leant forward and gave the man a hug. 'You shook see the waiting room,' she said with a husky voice. 'There must be thirty people out there. I don't think anyone wants to leave.'

Alan frowned. 'You should all go home and rest. I don't think there's going to be anything else you can do this evening.'

'He's stable for now,' the nurse added gently. 'I can take a list of numbers to call if anything changes.'

'That's a good idea,' Charlie jumped up, relieved to have something to do. 'I can do that.'

He hurried from the room and walked numbly down the painfully lit corridor. The smell of antiseptic was stronger here and it turned his stomach. He paused as he reached the door of the ICU waiting room, startled despite Megan's warning.

The room was packed with people who all turned as one when they saw him.

Colby and David rushed over. 'Is everything OK?' Colby asked and Charlie nodded, directing his answer to the whole room.

'They say Don's stable,' he said shakily. 'He looks pretty awful and there is equipment everywhere but so far so good. Dad says you should all go home and rest. I think he's starting to worry about you all,' he added wryly and those who knew Alan chuckled at that.

'The nurse said that if we take a list of numbers then she would call if anything significant changes.'

There was a murmur of comments at that and people reaching for pens. Charlie was aware of Megan disappearing off to visit Robin as he supervised the list being compiled. He found himself greatly moved by this outpouring of concern and the realisation of just what high regard his brother was held in.

'Thank you everyone,' he said in a choked voice. 'It means so much that you are all here, that you waited like this. I know it will mean a lot to Don when he wakes up.'

He watched the officers and agents drifted away until it was just Don's team, Larry and Amita remaining.

Colby squeezed his arm. 'I think we will probably put a rota together, so there is at least one of us here the whole time in case you need anything.'

Charlie swallowed and nodded. He squeezed Amita's hand as he slowly walked back to his brothers room and pushed open the door. The slightly pressurized room hissed as he entered and retook the chair beside the bed.

He exchanged a weary smile with his father as they both settled in and prepared for a long vigil.

)O(

Robin slowly came back to consciousness, aware of a soft surface beneath her and a gentle pressure on her hand. She had the strong instinct that to open her eyes would be a really bad idea, that she should just drift back to sleep and away from the world. The rattle of a trolley across a tile floor startled her and her eyes flew open, instantly squinting at the bright lights.

'Robin?' her mother's voice washed over her followed by a hoarse, _'Oh sweetheart.'_

'Mum?' she questioned weakly and the hand closed around hers squeezed gently.

'It's alright darling, you just fainted. Lie still for a moment and let the doctor check you over.'

Slowly adjusting to the light, she glanced around the small curtained cubicle. A monitor above her was tracing her heartbeat, its sound obviously silenced and a blood pressure cuff was wrapped around her left arm.

Remembrance rushed back in a flood and her chest constricted.

'Don!'

'Darling, it's OK, please try and stay calm.'

Lea smoothed her daughters hair back gently. 'Your father has gone upstairs to find out what is happening and let Don's family know we are here.'

Robin swallowed thickly. 'I don't deserve to be here,' she whispered. 'I left him, I _hurt _him. For all I know there is someone else now.'

'Oh darling. It's clear to your father and I that you love this man enormously. That's all that matters now, not what mistakes you have made.'

The cuff on her arm started to compress and Robin winced as it pinched her skin. She watched as a impossibly young looking doctor made a note on a chart and smiled at her.

'How are you feeling Ms Brookes? Any dizziness?'

Robin shook her head.

'Well, your numbers look much better. We will want to keep an eye on you for a couple of hours and then all being well, we can let you go.'

Robin grimaced with embarrassment. 'I've fainted twice in one day.'

'With good reason,' the Doctor said sympathetically. 'You've had a rough day.'

He dropped the chart back on the bottom of the bed and smiled reassuringly at Lea Brookes, who was hovering anxiously over her daughter.

'Just a touch of shock I think. Robin's blood pressure is back in a normal range now so nothing to worry about. I will pop back in, in an hour or so.'

He hurried away, holding the curtain open for Malcolm who was returning with an anxious look on his face.

Robin nearly bolted upright on the bed.

'What's happening? Is he...is Don...,'

Malcolm held his hands up in surrender, moving swiftly to his daughters side and gently pushing her back down.

'He's out of surgery love and he's hanging in there.'

Robin collapsed back on the pillow and closed her eyes. 'Oh God,' she whispered.

Malcolm took his daughters free hand and waited for her breathing to settle. When he was sure that she was aware of her surroundings again, he continued.

'I spoke to Agent Reeves who said she would come down and see you in a little while. Don's in the ICU and he's on a ventilator. His father and brother are with him.'

Robin nodded, relieved beyond measure at the thought that Alan was at his son's side. Somehow, it felt as if Don had a chance with some people by his side, fighting with him.

She listened soberly as her father detailed Don's injury and the risks the Doctors had outlined. '

'He's still alive,' she thought desperately to herself. 'He's still alive. That's all that matters right now.'

)O(

It was ten thirty at night when the ER let Robin leave. Her father had acquired a wheelchair and he gently pushed her towards the elevators as her mother chattered quietly about the decor of the hospital, the nice staff, the weather; anything to fill the anxious silence of her daughter.

Once they reached the doors of the ICU, Robin stood shakily and followed her parents in the unit. The sound of multiple heart monitors echoed in the corridor and Robin felt her legs begin to shake. They passed the waiting room and Robin recognised Agent Sinclair and Amita, both settled in large armchairs with blankets.

When they reached Don's room, Malcolm knocked gently before pushing the door open. He held out his hand to the older man in the room, knowing from Robin and Agent Reeves that this was Don's father.

'Mr Eppes, I'm Malcolm Brookes. I hope we are not intruding?'

Alan stood swiftly and took the man's hand. 'Not at all, it's nice to meet...,' he trailed off as Robin came into view, her pale face fixed on his son's still form.

'Robin,' he said softly and held out his arms. She flew to them and before she had realised what was happening, found herself sobbing onto Alan's shoulder.

'Shh, it's OK,' he reassured. 'He's hanging on. The surgeon seems really pleased with him.'

After all the introductions had been done and Charlie had added his hug to the mix, Robin sat beside Alan and tentatively reached for Don's hand.

'I don't even know if he would want me here,' she admitted softly and Alan snorted.

'Well, you will just have to hang around until he wakes up and ask him then won't you?'

Malcolm and Lea exchanged a smile at that and turned their attention to the young man lying in the bed. It was clear he was far too near death for comfort. The machines alone gave testimony to that, but it was the complete lack of colour that was so startling.

Malcolm looked soberly at the Agents features. It was clear that his daughter had fallen for a handsome man, even beneath the grey pallor and slight sheen of sweat. The devotion of his father and brother said more about Don's character than any words could.

Alan had sat beside Robin and was patting her on the back whilst Charlie had reclaimed his brothers other hand and turned his attention back to the monitor. It was actually rather moving to see.

Lea tearfully squeezed her daughters shoulder and then the two elder Brookes' left the room quietly and wondered off in search of the waiting room. They both settled onto a sofa in one corner, glancing at the sleeping man and woman curled up in separate chairs. The clock was reading 1.30 am and Malcolm sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. It had been an extraordinarily long day.

The couple dozed for several hours, happy to wait for Robin and provide whatever support might be needed. It was after 5 when Malcolm came awake to see a young man in sports clothes gently waking the sleeping black man in the corner. He waved a coffee under the man's nose which seemed to do the trick as he hauled himself up with a grateful smile at the new arrival.

'Thanks Colby, Are you here to take over?'

The man nodded soberly and sat beside his friend.

'Yeah, although you might want to hang around. Don's taken a turn for the worse.'

Malcolm's head snapped up at that, aware of Lea stirring beside him as well. He had not realised that the man was also waiting on Agent Eppes.

'What's happening?' the black man asked, sitting up straight and pushing the blanket away hurriedly.

'His temperature skyrocketed about an hour ago. They can't keep his blood pressure up and it means his organs are starting to fail.'

The other man swore and placed the coffee back on the table before burying his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and looked back up at his friend.

'They called you?'

'Yeah,' the blond said softly. 'The doc advised Alan to call anyone who might want to...well, to say goodbye.'

Malcolm exchanged a glance with his wife and pulled her into his side tightly.

'Should we go find Robin?' She whispered to her husband and he frowned uncertainly.

'I don't think so. It looked like she and Don's father were supporting each other. I guess we just wait and help how we can.'

The shaken friend of Don's had stood now and was pacing anxiously.

'Have they just given up,' he asked his friend and the man reached out and pulled the man back down onto the seat, pressing the coffee into his hand before answering.

'David, they are doing everything they can. They are trying a new antibiotic to get the fever down and have started, er... haemo...something. I think it's a sort of dialysis. They are giving him a drug to try and keep his blood pressure up but they have reached the maximum dose and it's not working.'

The man named David took a shaky gulp of the hot coffee.

'Was it Alan who called?'

'No, Charlie, he's a mess. Liz and Ian are on their way back in. So is Larry. I don't think Megan has left.'

'I can't believe this,' David whispered. 'I know it's part of the job; I know we face this every day but bloody hell, Don doesn't deserve this. He's already had such a shit year, what with Robin and everything.'

Lea squeezed her husband's hand tightly at that and they glanced unhappily at each other.

'Yeah well, she's here now,' the blond man said sadly. 'If anyone can give him the incentive to fight through this...,' he trailed off and looked over at the sleeping Mathematician. 'I should wake Amita.'

He moved over and gave the young woman in the corner a shake.

'Amita?'

Amita sat up sleepily and stretched.

'Colby, is it morning?'

'Just after five love. I'm sorry to wake you but I think Charlie needs you.'

She gave him a sharp look, instantly awake. 'Don?' she asked and Colby squeezed her shoulder.

'He's not doing so good. The docs called us all back in.'

Amita paled and stood quickly, moving towards the door and her boyfriend.

_Oh God if they lost Don, she was terrified they would lose Charlie and Alan too._

Colby sighed deeply as he watched her go. 'What the hell do we do now?' he asked helplessly, exchanging a look with his colleague.

Malcolm and Lea watched the two distraught men sitting side by side. Now they were upright, they could clearly see the FBI badge on the belt of the man called David. This was obviously Don's team.

Malcolm reflected on the various times he had been in similar positions during his career. As a prosecutor he spent a lot of time with law enforcement officers. He was used to the strong bonds they formed, but this was their boss they were waiting on. It said everything about the kind of leader Don was, that his Agents were so distraught.

Lea sniffed into a tissue beside him as they sat soberly and watched the waiting room slowly fill with Don's colleagues and friends. The assembled crowd went in twos and threes to see Don, each returning red eyed and pale. The grief in the room was palpable.

A few phrases drifted over to them as new arrivals were given updates.

'...have him packed in ice...'

'...blood pressure won't come up...'

'...they've tried everything...'

'...worried about Alan...'

It all looked and sounded pretty hopeless.'

**)O(**

Robin clung to Don's hand as if it was a lifeline. The last few hours had been agonising. They had known something was wrong, long before the night doctor had arrived bleary eyes and crumbled. The man had clearly been woken from his bed.

They had watched helplessly as Don's temperature had steadily risen and his blood pressure had fallen in response. The nurses had hung one bag of fluid after another and several new I.V drugs had been added to the mix. Robin had been unable to keep up with it all.

At one point they had all been removed from the room and had paced anxiously outside, while the doctor put a dialysis line into a vein in Don's leg and attached the most awful looking machine. Watching Don's blood get sucked out through the line had sent Alan into floods of tears.

When the nurse had starting putting ice packs around Don's body they had realised he was really in trouble.

She gripped the hand that was now trembling in hers. Don's whole body was shaking, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and his skin grey. The nurses had turned down the sheets, leaving his chest exposed and showing the massive bandage that covered the left side of his ribcage and snaked up around his neck.

An overhead fan was blowing cool air onto his exposed skin and competing with the sound of the ventilator. Alan had positioned a chair behind the top of Don's bed. He leant into the pillow, stroking his son's wet hair and murmuring softly into his ear.

Robin wondered if the older man even realised he was crying. The tears had been falling steadily for the last hour. Ever since the Doctor had come back into the room and gently suggested that they call anyone who might want to be here with Don at the end. Alan had disintegrated in front of them and hadn't seemed to be aware of anyone or anything other than his son since.

Charlie had stood with a grim determination evident on his face and gone to make the necessary calls. He hadn't stopped since, helping the nurses with the icepacks and co-ordinating the visitors who came in small groups.

Through it all Robin gripped Don's hand and willed him to prove everyone wrong. She was aware of Megan's steady presence behind her, the other Agent clearly distraught but stoic in the face of her partners condition.

)O(

It was ten in the morning that the first signs of relief came. Alan had dozed off beside his son on the pillow, his arm thrown across the uninjured side of Don's chest. Megan was sleeping on the widow seat and Charlie had claimed his brothers other hand and returned to his quiet vigil with the monitor.

Robin watched one of the nurses remove the icepacks in confusion. Didn't he need those? Seeing her confusion, Charlie spoke softly into the quiet room.

'His temperatures normalising.'

Robins head snapped up to look at the flashing screen.

'Is that good?' she asked hoarsely and he gave a guarded smile.

'I think so. His blood pressure has risen by 20 units in the last half an hour and they have reduced the amount of Adrenalin they are giving him.'

Robin frowned. '20 units?' She really didn't understand the numbers.

Charlie pointed at the red numbers. 'It's that one there. His blood pressure is reading 104/55. That's still pretty low but the number below is the one they are watching. It's at 72 which I think is an average and it's what they are titrating the Epinephrine on.' He pointed at one of the I.V machines. 'That's this one. It's a sort of artificial Adrenalin that makes the blood vessels constrict and therefore increases the pressure.'

'So he's not needing so much?' She whispered and he smiled.

The nurse who had been listening knelt down beside them to answer the question.

'We have halved the dose in the last hour and his kidneys are making urine again. These are all really good signs. We think we have found the right antibiotic.' she paused and looked between the two of them. 'It's still early days so I would say guarded optimism is the way to go.' She smiled and added. 'It's looking a hell of a lot better than it was a few hours ago.'

Robin took a deep shaky breath and smiled her gratitude at the nurse.

'Can we tell people that?' she asked quietly. 'I think the waiting room is still full of people expecting the worst.'

The nurse paused and frowned thoughtfully. 'There is no harm in sharing what I have told you but remember...'

'Guarded optimism,' Robin said gravely and the nurse smiled.

'Shall I?' Robin asked, indicating the door and Charlie nodded.

'Would you mind? I'm not sure I could face everyone just now.'

Robin stood and took a moment to press a soft kiss on Don's hand. She walked shakily from the room for the first time in 12 hours and hurriedly looked for a bathroom. After using the facilities and washing her face in cold water, she slowly padded down to the waiting room.

Half the room stood when she entered and the heavy sense of dread overwhelmed her. God she hoped Don knew how many people cared for him. Lea hurried to her side and took her hand as the room looked expectantly at her.

She let a soft smile grace her features and said softly. 'He's doing better.'

A wave of relief swept through the group gathered and her mother's grip tightened.

'His temperature is down and his blood pressure is back up. I don't think any of it is normal yet but the nurse said something about "guarded optimism."

'How are Alan and Charlie doing?' The question came from one of the Agents Robin hadn't met and she glanced at him curiously. He had an air of command about him and she wondered if this was one of the other teams SAC. There were close to forty people in the room so it stood to reason that many of them were from Don's office.

'Alan's asleep on the edge of Don's bed,' she said with a smile. 'He doesn't know things are better yet but we didn't want to wake him. Charlie's holding up OK. He's been great actually but we need to try and get him to rest soon.'

Colby's hoarse voice broke through the quiet. 'I'll go and see if there is a room he can use. I doubt there's any chance of getting either of them to go home right now.'

Robin allowed her mother to pull her into a hug, aware of her father rubbing her back. The rest of the room watched curiously. No-one had realised that the couple sat quietly in the corner were Councillor Brookes parents.

'Why don't we go back to the hotel sweetheart?' Malcolm asked quietly.

'You need to rest and now seems like a good time.'

Robin drew back from the hug and anxiously looked down the corridor towards Don's room.

'What if something happens?'

'You can't second guess these things love,' Lea answered. 'You rest when you can and hope for the best. If things are going in the right direction then it seems a good time to risk it.'

David stepped forward and handed his card to Malcolm Brookes.

'If you text my mobile, I will make sure you are called if anything changes.'

Robin bit her lip and then nodded reluctantly. She was exhausted and knew that she was running on empty.

'OK,' she conceded to the quiet relief of her parents. 'Let me just go and tell Charlie that I'm going.'

'We will come with you if that's OK?' Malcolm added. 'We didn't want to intrude when things seemed so dire but I would like to say goodbye to Alan.'

)O(

Charlie was tracing soft patterns on his brothers wrist when the team of Doctors came into the room. He went to stand but the hand of the Senior Consultant settled on his shoulder preventing him from rising.

'You stay right where you are Charlie. You look exhausted. We thought it was time to give you an update.'

Charlie nodded and leant forward to lightly touch his father hand, still buried in Don's hair.

'Dad,' he whispered and the elder Eppes lifted his head wearily from the pillow, taking in the four Doctors and two nurses stood at the bottom of the bed.

Charlie saw his Fathers eyes sweep the room, jump to the clock and then down to his son's still moving chest, recognising the relief that flooded his fathers' expression.

Alan sat up fully, his arm wrapping tightly around Don's chest as if to protect him from the crowd.

'How is he?' he asked gruffly, jumping straight to the point and the Consultant smiled gently before perching on one of the seats abandoned around Don's bed.

'Better, Mr Eppes; much better.'

Alan closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath before burying his head in his son's damp hair. The Doctor paused respectfully, waiting until the man had composed himself and was again facing him.

'We have the infection under control and Don is rallying nicely. We are far from out of the woods but I'm happy to classify him as 'stable'. The graft is also taking well and we are seeing none of the problems we might have worried about.'

He squeezed the older man's hand before addressing both Eppes men again. The Agent who had been sleeping on the window seat had woken when they came in but she sat quietly in the background.

'I could go into all his test results just now but I don't want to overwhelm you with unnecessary information. What I would like is for you both to eat, bathe and get some rest.' The Consultant held his hand up to stall the objections he could see about to erupt from both men.

'I'm not kicking you out. Your Agent friends, David and Colby I believe their names are, have charmed, cajoled and bullied the head nurse into opening up one of our on-call rooms for you. It's just down the corridor and has two beds and a shower in it. Your friends have already acquired breakfast and it is waiting for you in the room.'

Alan's eyes flooded with tears as he took in the kindness and care of Don's team and Megan came to stand behind him, rubbing his back gently.

'You will be less than ten metres from Don and I promise one of the nursing staff will get you if we have any concerns.'

Alan nodded wearily and let his son lead him from the room, too overwhelmed to even acknowledge the Doctors words, only aware of Megan's soft voice in his ear.

'They'll be someone with him constantly Alan, I promise. Practically the entire LA office is crammed into that waiting room.'

He saw the truth of that a moment later as they passed the packed room and Robin and her parents who were walking up the corridor towards them. He gave her a fierce hug and patted her hair as she told him the details of their hotel and he waved at the glass windows to the room that held so many people he had never even seen before.

He walked into the tiny windowless room that David and Colby had secured and felt his breath hitch. A plate of sandwiches and several bottle of juice were waiting for them on the sideboard. On the table between the two beds were his and Charlie's wash bags and he recognised fresh clothing from both of their wardrobes. Either Amita or Larry had done this he thought. They were the only ones with keys to the Craftsman.

As if hearing his thoughts, David whispered into his ear. 'Colby is particularly good at picking locks. I hope you don't mind?'

Charlie snorted with amusement as Alan gave the younger man an incredulous look. Colby blushed and just shrugged bashfully, his cheeks reddening further as Alan stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

'Thank you,' Alan said brokenly. 'I don't know how...I don't think we would have coped without..'

'Shh,' Colby said, returning the hug fiercely. 'You're family Mr Eppes. This is what you do for family.'

The Agents stepped away, quietly closing the door on the two Eppes men and heading off to find their teammate. They had a rota to plan and a boss to watch over.

)O(


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**)O(**

It was a further forty hours before the Doctors were willing to declare that Don was out of danger and expected to make a full recovery. The news came with lots of warnings about complications and rehabilitation but none of those present heard any of that. All they heard was that Don was going to be OK.

The weekend had seen a constant stream of Agents, LAPD officers and close friends trail through the ICU to spend time at Don's bedside. Alan had been beyond grateful at the hospital staff who had clearly bent all the rules to allow it. At one point, one of the ICU nurses had admitted that they had never seen a patient have so many visitors.

'We are all looking forward to meeting your son properly. He's clearly a very special man.'

Alan smiled tearfully and rubbed his son's arm. 'He is. I think I'm only now beginning to realise how much.'

There had been a few truly overwhelming moments for Charlie and Alan. The first had been when the Johnson family visited. They hadn't come into the room but asked to speak to Don's family. Alan and Charlie had gone out into the hallway to find three generations of a very large family waiting for them. A hesitant mother had shyly explained how Don and his team had rescued her five year old son from a kidnapping gang the year before.

'They wanted money from my father,' the young mother explained. They were holding my Anthony on a boat and fled when they realized the FBI were on to them. When they saw the coastguard boat gaining on them, they...,' she faltered and reached for her husband's hand. The young father continued the story.

'They threw Anthony overboard.'

Alan gasped and his hand flew to his mouth as he looked at the small boy hiding shyly behind his mother.

'You son,' the man continued. 'He saw Tony hit the water and dived in after him. It was dark and it took the coastguard an hour to find them and get them out of the water. Agent Eppes kept Tony's head above the water all that time. He saved my sons life.'

'We heard about the shooting from the news,' the mother picked up. 'We just wanted to say how much we are praying for your son Mr Eppes.'

The family handed over a house plant and a coloured drawing that Anthony had made of him and Don in the sea with a boat in the distance. Alan had been speechless as he heard his youngest thank the family and say their goodbyes.

The most moving event however had been coming back from a shower to find an elderly African American man sitting beside Don's bedside, reading him the latest baseball scores.

The man had introduced himself as one of the security guards at the FBI offices.

'Your son is one of our favourite Agents,' the man explained. 'He always says hello and knows all of our names. That might not sound like much, but it means a lot to us. I work the night shift and whenever it's especially cold or has been snowing, he brings in coffee and donuts for us in the morning. After a night in a drafty building, I can't tell you how nice that is.'

Alan had nodded numbly as he discovered another facet of his son's personality he had never seen before.

'I wish he was as good at taking care of himself,' he whispered hoarsely, listening to the sound of the ventilator hissing in and out.

'He doesn't need to,' the guard said sagely. 'He takes care of his team and his team takes care of him. That's the way it always is with the good ones and this team...well it's the best I've seen in thirty years working in that place.' The elderly man frowned as he took in the prone figure. 'This has got to be killing them.'

Alan tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, knowing that even now Liz was sleeping on the floor of the waiting room and Colby was due to take over in a few hours.

'Yeah, it's been hard on them. They've been so good to us.'

'He's getting better though? That's what the Agents have been saying.'

Alan smiled and smoothed Don's hair back.

'He is. They are going to pull back on the sedation this evening. The plan is to have it completely off by the morning so maybe, well he might be awake this time tomorrow.'

The guard had beamed at that and patted Don's hand. 'Well I won't visit again. I know he has plenty of friends around him but you tell your boy we miss him at the office.'

When Alan had related the story to his youngest later on, Charlie had teared up and taken a while to calm down.

'I don't know the names of the security in my building,' he admitted. 'I see them every day and they say hello and know me but I couldn't tell you their names.'

Alan had hugged him tightly. 'Something to aspire to then?' he suggested and Charlie nodded.

'Aspire to be like Don? Always,' he said softly. 'Always.'

**)O(**

Don drifted awake to a strange pressure in his chest and a vague sense of unease. Something had happened, he thought through the fog in his mind. There was something he had forgotten or needed to fix.

Through the mist of the strange dream he was having, he was sure he could hear Robin's voice. That annoyed him. He thought he was past the dreams of Robin that left him waking with an aching heart and a sense of loss.

Slowly other sensations began to intrude. Both of his hands were extremely warm and someone was stroking his head. A slow rhythmic beep echoed in the background, which was strangely comforting.

A voice near his ear startled him, which he recognized as his father's. It was loud enough to pull him back to wakefulness and the voices around him sharpened into focus.

'...one of the nicer hotels in the area. I'm glad you have had a restful stay there. Some of the downtown ones are so noisy.'

'They have really looked after us.' Robin's soft voice settled over Don like a balm. 'I still feel like a fraud. Everyone's been so kind and it would serve me right if Don woke up and immediately kicked me out on my ear.'

His father's soft chuckle filled the room and Don realised it was him stroking his hair and Robin who held his left hand. He felt confusion flood him.

'I'm sure Don will be pleased you are here Robin, no matter what happens.'

Why were Robin and his Dad in his room? Hadn't Robin left? Was that Charlie's voice? He drew in a deep breath and immediately panicked as he realised there was something in his throat.

Robin and Charlie jumped up as Don jolted on the bed, launching into a coughing fit and his hands tearing from theirs as he reached for the breathing tube in his mouth.

'Don! It's OK,' Charlie almost shouted as he grabbed his brother's hands and held them down.

'Don, son it's OK. Come on love, open your eyes.'

He forced his heavy eyelids open and blinked fuzzily as his father's face came into view.

'That's it Donny, look at me son. You're OK, everything's OK.'

He felt his father's hand stroking through his hair and focused on his face, trying to sort out where he was.

_What the hell happened to my Dad?_ he thought. _He looks awful_!

He watched with confusion as his father brushed a tear from his eye and blinked happily at him.

'Oh my boy,' he whispered brokenly. 'Oh Donny.'

Things crashed into focus. He was in a hospital and the thing in his throat was a respirator which meant it had been bad. Oh God, what had he put his family through? He thought back, trying to remember what had happened and swiftly found himself lying on his back behind the bullet ridden SUV and Megan...oh God, Megan and Colby! Were they dead? Had he let his team down?

Panic swept through him again and he bucked in the bed, instantly chocking on the tube. Alarms blared around him and the voices of his brother and father as they tried to stop him pulling out the various tubes and wires that had all but tied him to the bed.

A nurse appeared and joined in the attempt to hold him down, her voice joining the others in the room. Don looked around the room in panic, noting that Robin really was here. Where were his team? He needed to see his team.

He looked up at his father pleadingly, the older man's words finally breaking through the haze. His father was weeping, he realised with a jolt. it was enough to still him for a moment as he focused on him.

'...Donny, you're safe son...please calm down, you're going to hurt yourself.'

'That's it Donny, nice deep breaths. Come on, lie down again son.'

Don collapsed back on the pillows in exhaustion, feeling the tears that leaked from the corners of his eyes and flooded down his cheeks. A soft flannel wiped at them and he turned his head to see Robin who was cleaning his face gently, her own eyes flooded with tears.

'Hi,' she whispered and he felt her hand squeeze his. 'He didn't understand why she was here but god was it good to see her.'

Charlie hovered, white faced on the other side. He held Don's other hand and his free arm was planted around their fathers waist in support. He looked beyond exhausted.

Don closed his eyes in frustration and wept. He couldn't speak past this damn tube but desperately needed to know his team was OK.

'Donny,' his father sobbed. 'It's OK son. Are you in pain?'

Don shook his head, aware of the sigh of relief that he was responsive and able to answer their questions.

Charlie rubbed his hand gently. 'That tube will be gone really soon Don. The nurse has gone to get someone who can authorise them taking it out. They just needed you to be awake.'

Don shook his head in frustration and tried again to sit up. He needed to see if anyone else was here.

Alan tried unsuccessfully to calm his eldest, watching as Don's eyes flew wildly around the room, looking through the glass windows to the corridor beyond.

What was he looking for?

Robin followed Don's gaze to the empty corridor and gasped as she realised the source of his distress. Letting go of his hand she grabbed his face between her hands and turned it towards hers.

'Darling, darling listen to me. Everyone's OK. Your team are fine.'

Don instantly stilled, his gaze locking on hers searchingly. She recognised the searing look, searching hers for the truth.

'I promise you Don. They are all fine. Megan and Colby weren't hurt; not even a scratch.'

Don collapsed back onto the bed with a gasp of relief as Alan burst into tears.

'Oh Donny,' the older man whispered, his fingers rubbing circles on his son's forehead. 'Always so worried about everyone else. Even now.'

Don didn't remember the Doctor coming afterwards, or even the moment that they pulled his ET tube and he promptly vomited all over his brothers shoes. The next few hours passed in an exhausted haze and before he knew it, the room was in darkness. A small lamp lit one corner and Don looked over to see his partner sitting cross legged in an armchair, an open file on her lap as she frowned down at it.

He must have made some movement because she looked up and seeing him awake, Megan moved swiftly over with a beaming smile.

'Hey,' she whispered softly, taking his hand. He tangled his fingers in hers and squeezed lightly.

'Do you hurt anywhere?' she asked softly and he thought for a moment before shaking his head. There were various parts of him that felt tight or heavy but he recognised the happy haze of morphine when he felt it.

'The nurse says you can have sips of water.'

He nodded at that and she gently brought a plastic cup and straw to his mouth, lifting the oxygen mask off his face briefly. He drank thirstily, thinking that nothing had ever tasted so good.

'Dad?' he whispered and she pointed towards the window seat. He lifted his head and saw an Alan shaped lump huddled under a blanket and snoring softly. He smiled and relaxed back.

'Charlie and Robin have both gone for a lie down and you just missed David and Larry.'

'You should be sleeping too,' he rasped, feeling the pull in his throat as he talked.

Megan smiled softly. 'We didn't want you to wake up and have no one here. We've made sure there was always a member of the team nearby so Alan and Charlie had back up if they needed anything.'

Don felt a strange warmth flood through him at her words and smiled. 'Thanks,' he said gruffly. 'Are they OK?'

Megan nodded and leant forwards to adjust his pillows slightly.

'They're fine. It's been a really rough week for them. We nearly lost you Don.'

Don sank back into the soft pillows, amazed at how weak he felt. 'How long?' he rasped and she gripped his hand tightly.

'It's been five days,' she whispered. 'It's Tuesday night now.'

He closed his eyes and tried to process that he had been unconscious for five days. Five days while his family had to watch a machine breathing for him.

'Are you OK?' Megan asked when he had been quiet for several minutes.

His eyelashes fluttered open and he turned to look at her. Megan's heart clenched at the lost expression on his face. She couldn't ever remember her partner looking so weak and well, just so open. She lay her hand on his forehead and it was enough to break him completely.

Don let the tears fall, feeling strangely unembarrassed at being so laid bare before his partner.

'I...,' he swallowed heavily as the emotion nearly chocked him. 'I really thought it was over.' He lifted the mask off his face and held it down near his chin. 'I thought I was going to die there...I...I couldn't breathe.'

Megan wiped hastily at a tear on her cheek and put her hand back on Don's head, brushing his hair back off his forehead.

'You scared us,' she swallowed. 'You stopped breathing. The EMT's had to shock you. I thought Colby was going to pass out right next to you.'

Don closed his eyes, allowing the feel of Megan's hand to soothe him.

'All I could think of was Dad and Charlie.' Don coughed and winced at the raw feel of his throat. He happily accepted the iced water Megan fed him and let her wipe his face with a flannel and replace the mask on his face.'

She sat quietly with him whilst he cried, neither of them moving as the nurse came in to take readings from the monitor and check all his drains and bandages. The nurse smiled kindly as she saw the tears flowing down the Agents face and the cloth Megan held in her hand.

'Are you hurt'in honey?' she whispered, careful not to wake the patients father who was sleeping soundly for the first time in a week.

Don shook his head and she patted his arm. 'You're doing really well Agent Eppes. You be sure to call me if you get sore. You have a morphine pump running so that should keep you comfy.'

Eyeing the tears worriedly she gave a pointed look to Megan. 'You call me if you're worried about anything.'

Megan nodded and turned her attention back to her partner. She held his hand and stroked his hair until the tears finally stopped and his breathing even out in sleep and then she let herself cry.

Finally able to believe he was going to be alright, the relief nearly choked her in its intensity. Feeling a hand slip into hers, she looked up to find Larry stood beside her. She fell into his arms with a sob and let him hold her until she was completely cried out.

**)O(**

When Don woke next it was to the sound of Robin's soft laugh and a low male voice that he didn't recognise. He lay still, getting his bearings and letting the previous day's events wash over him.

He was sore now, he realized. His chest ached and there was a burn in his neck and throat that felt swollen and tight. He never had established why Robin was here. Had he forgotten a reconciliation? He didn't think so.

A female voice whispered into the silence and Don shamelessly eavesdropped, not sure he could force his eyelids open yet anyway.

'I was thinking we might go and have a look at the real estate office this morning.'

Robin answered the woman, her tone slightly annoyed. 'I can't believe you were thinking about moving to LA without telling me.'

'Nothing is decided yet love,' the male voice answered. 'This job opportunity has been on the table for a while now, but there have been too many ongoing cases for me to look at it properly. With your mother wanting to retire, then we are not tied to D.C in the way we were.'

'...and your brother is near,' the women answered. 'I like the idea that the whole family will be within 100 kilometres of each other.'

Don relaxed a little, realising the two strangers in his room were Robins parents.

'You're assuming I'm returning here,' Robin said dryly and her father chuckled.

'Darling, you ran away because you fell in love and it scared you. Having had such a rough wake up call, why on earth would you not return?'

'Because Don tells me to get lost, which he would well be within his rights to do. He might be in love with someone else for all I know.'

'Nope,' the woman said with a teasing laugh in her voice. 'I quizzed all his colleagues yesterday. He has been very unhappy since you left. You have to at least give it a try love.'

There was a loaded silence and Don tried not to hold his breath, hating how desperate he felt to hear Robin say she was staying.

'Do you think he could forgive me?' Robin whispered.

Don's chest felt heavy as he heard the break in her voice. There was a rustle of movement and then her father's voice sounded closer to the bed.

'Sweetheart, if he loves you only a third as much as you love him then I have no doubt he would be willing to give it another go.'

Don felt a soft hand close around his and Robin sniffle quietly beside him.

'I really thought I'd lost him,' she whispered. 'I _do_ want to come home.'

Don felt his heart sour and unable to maintain his sleeping facade anymore, he squeezed her hand and wheezed out in a raspy voice.

'OK...but I'm confiscating your post-it's.'

A male chuckle was heard in the stunned silence before Robin jumped to her feet and her free hand cupped his cheek.

'Don?'

He blearily opened his eyes and blinked at her, aware of her parents discreetly leaving the room and going to stand in the corridor.

He focused on her pale face, thinking how beautiful she looked; even with red eyes and messy hair.

'I missed you,' he whispered and she swallowed thickly.

'I'm so sorry Don. I...I don't really know what happened. I've never let anyone get this close before and I think I just panicked. When I heard you'd been hurt...,' she broke off and looked away, wiping at a tear on her cheek.

'It's OK,' he whispered. 'We can talk...we'll sort it out.'

She leant over him and kissed him gently before giving him a searching look, taking in his pinched features.

'Are you in pain? The nurse left a pump that you can control yourself.'

He grimaced and nodded, allowing her to put the button into his hand. He pressed it and heard a beep somewhere behind him.

'My mum had one of these, ' he said quietly and Robin pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

'I think she must have been watching over you these last few days. She and Charlie and your Dad. They have barely left your side.'

Don lay quietly and let the drugs flood his system as Robin told him about the dozens of visitors and all of the cards, gifts and flowers waiting for him at Charlie's house. Her hand on his and the well wishes of family and friends settled over him like a warm blanket as he drifted back to sleep.

Malcolm and Lea watched through the window as their daughter stroked the Agents hair and talked softly to him, seeing the love and devotion reflected back in his expression

Lea turned to her husband with a puzzled expression.

'What was that about post-its?'

Malcolm laughed and told his wife the story of their daughters rather dramatic exit from LA.

Lea huffed. 'Poor man. He's more forgiving than I would be.'

'Maybe he just understands our little girl well enough to see past it,' he suggested.

She paused for a minute and then snorted in amusement. '..."I'm confiscating your post-it's"...that's funny.'

'I thought so,' Malcolm agree dryly. 'Shall we go get some breakfast and leave the kids in peace.

The couple walked down the corridor hand in hand, bumping into Alan and Charlie at the lifts.

'Good morning. Can we treat you to breakfast?' Malcolm asked cheerfully. 'I can't imagine you have been eating much this past week.'

Alan smiled warmly. He had come to like Robin's parents a great deal over the last harrowing few days.

'That would be lovely. I might drop in and check on Don first though.'

'Um, Robin and Don are talking just now,' Lea said, smiling at the way both the Eppes men lit up at the news. 'It might be an idea to give them a little time.'

Alan nodded and allowed the couple to lead him back into the elevator. The senior nurse looked up from her paperwork in time to see the doors close with four softly smiling people aboard. She had no idea what that had been about but allowed the smile to cheer her before going back to her mountain of paperwork.

)O(

It was an hour before the ICU staff turned up and kicked Robin out of the room so they could get Don ready for transfer to a surgical ward. She kissed his forehead and ran her hand through his hair until her hand was resting upon his neck.

'I'll be close by,' she promised softly and Don smiled for her; one of his knockout ones that crinkled the skin around his eyes and had the power to light up a room.

Robin felt her breath hitch as she left the room, truly hating to know he was left with only staff.

Don turned his attention to the three nurses who had invaded his room, watching as one of them closed all the blinds around the windows and started to prepare a trolley with bowls of water and bandages.

He looked nervously at the male nurse who had started disconnecting all his wires and I.V's.

'Am I getting rid of all of those?' He asked hopefully and the man smiled apologetically.

'Only temporarily I'm afraid. We are going to give you a wash and change all these dressings. If you feel up to it, we can give your hair a wash too. I imagine you feel pretty scuzzy by now?'

Don nodded, slightly unnerved at the thought of being washed by hospital staff. He had been in hospital before but had never spent more than one night under their roof as an adult.

He closed his eyes and resigned himself to the procedure as the staff carefully covered him with towels before removing the sheets. The two male nurses washed him head to foot, while the only female changed all of the I.V lines for fresh ones. They explained what they were doing at each stage and he slowly felt the nervousness and tension leak away.

It was clear that all of the nurses were competent and the careful way they kept him covered left him feeling safer than he expected whilst naked before complete strangers.

'Don, I'm just going to wash down below and around your catheter,' one of the men said and he closed his eyes in resignation.

Thankfully the man was finished quickly and Don had to admit he felt much better afterwards. The three nurses then rolled him gently onto his side and washed his back. He grimaced as one of them cleaned his bum, realising that he had actually messed himself.

Sensing his embarrassment, the girl patted his shoulder. 'Don't worry love, it should only be a few days before you can do all of this yourself again.'

Don opened his eyes and glanced at the nurses name tag. It read 'Leoni' and he made a point of giving her a grateful smile.

'This is beyond embarrassing,' he admitted and the nurse knelt down to be on a level with his head.

'Agent Eppes,' she said softly. 'From what I have heard, you and your colleagues just put away one of the most dangerous gangs we have seen in California for years. It's been all over the news. Please believe me when I say it is a privilege to care for you and you have nothing to be embarrassed about.'

She rubbed his shoulder gently as the two other nurses placed a fresh sheet behind him and rubbed some kind of cream into his back and legs.

'You have lots of dry skin from when your blood pressure dropped,' Leoni explained. You might find it's a bit like sunburn for the next few days. You will probably peel a bit.'

He met her gentle eyes with trepidation.

'How close was it?' he asked and she paused a moment as if considering her answer.

'They called your family and friends in to say goodbye,' she eventually admitted and he hissed in a breath in distress.

'Shh, it's ok,' she reassured. 'You're through the worst of it now.'

He grimaced. 'It's not that. It's just...my dad...,'

'Yeah, this was tough on him,' Leoni admitted. '...and not just him. You should have seen how many people came through here to see you. It was the early hours of the morning and we must have had forty people in the waiting room.'

Don shook his head in bemusement. It was hard to imagine that many people waiting for him. He would expect Dad and Charlie and his team but who the hell else would come in at that time of night to say goodbye to him?

He let the nurses gently roll him the other way as they sorted his sheets and then pulled him up to the top of the bed so they could dangle his head off the top and wash his hair.

He couldn't see the contraption they had attached to his bed, he was mainly aware of the two nurses on either side who supported his head. They kept him still so none of the stitches or the graft in his neck were strained by his position.

Once he was finally settled in a semi sitting position he felt much better, if not exhausted. He blearily watched Leoni reattach him to three separate I.V's and a number of electrical leads. She put a nasal cannulae on his nose and opened the door to his room.

Within seconds his brother and dad were at his side and Don gripped his father's hand fiercely. He heard a bleep in the background and knew that one of the nurses had pressed his Morphine pump. He felt the weight as the control button was placed next to his free hand.

'Where's Robin,' he whispered and his father's hand tightened.

'We packed her off to the hotel for some sleep,' Alan said and Don nodded. 'Did you two sort things out?'

Don smiled gently. 'Yeah, we did. She's coming home, ' he admitted and felt rather than saw Alan's smile.

There was the sound of a cupboard closing and Don looked over to see the three nurses cleaning up their trolley and restacking the cupboards.

Catching one of the nurses eyes he whispered hoarsely. 'Thank you so much.'

The nurse smiled. 'You are very welcome Agent Eppes. It was lovely to see you conscious and recovering. I believe we with be packing you off to one of the surgical wards later if you stay this well.'

He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his father's touch to soothe him back to sleep.

)O(


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue **

**)O(**

Over the course of the day, Don got to meet his surgeon, ER doc and the consultant who had been responsible for him during his time in the ICU. He dozed between visits, rather overwhelmed by all the attention and greatly moved by how pleased all the staff seemed to be to see him recovering.

He had always assumed that hospital staff were hardened to the human side of their jobs and felt a little ashamed of himself for thinking it. It was no different than his job and he still cared about the victims and the desperate cases he dealt with day to day.

Lying in the afternoon sun, he pondered about it until a light touch on his arm roused him.

Colby stood awkwardly beside his bed and he grinned broadly in welcome.

'Hey,' he whispered. 'It's good to see you.'

Colby let out a deep breath in relief. 'Not half as good as it is to see you,' he exclaimed. 'Man, you scared me!'

Don grimaced. 'I'm sorry. I know I've put you all through hell this week.'

'Just don't do it again,' Colby said with feeling, giving his boss's arm a squeeze. 'Are you in any pain? You had a really weird expression on when I came in.'

'I'm all right. A bit sore but the drugs are keeping in a bay. I was having an introspective moment.'

Colby laughed and pulled up a chair. 'Nothing like a brush with death to have you pondering the meaning of life. Care to share?'

Don sighed and glanced out of the window to where the nurses were rushing about.

'I've just been a little awed at how much the staff seem to care about their patients. The ER doc actually had tears in his eyes when he came to see me today. I think I've always thought you would have to be a hardened bastard to have this kind of job and it made me wonder if...well if that's what people think about us?'

'...that we're all hardened bastards?' Colby asked with a laugh, looking up as Megan, Liz and David came into the room. The team grinned as they saw Don awake and lucid.

There was a moment of emotional charged silence before Colby coughed and turned to the others.

'What do you think guys? Don was just wondering if the general public think we are all cold and uncaring?'

Megan smiled and laid her hand on Don's arm. 'I can guarantee that no one ever thinks that of you Don. You are incredible empathetic towards our victims, and even the perps sometimes. What brought this on?'

He explained about his many visitors today and the team grinned at him. Wait until he saw all the cards and gifts!

Don lay back and listened to his team chattering and laughing, letting their relief and good humour wash over him. He must of drifted to sleep because when he next woke, it was to find Charlie sitting beside him pottering on his laptop.

Don immediately went for his morphine control and pressed it, unable to stop the slight groan that escaped him at the movement. Bloody hell, that hurt!

Charlie's hand came to rest on his arm, the thumb rubbing his wrist gently. Don shifted his position so he could lightly grasp his brothers fingers, not quite holding hands but the end of each finger entwined.

That was how Alan found them when he arrived an hour later. Don was dozing fitfully and his cheeks were flushed. Alan gave his youngest a sharp look.

'Is something wrong?'

Charlie shook his head. 'It's OK dad, his temperature spiked again but it came back down really quickly. The nurse thinks it was a stress response to pain.'

Alan frowned, hardly reassured. 'I knew I shouldn't have left,' he muttered and Charlie sighed but didn't reply. He knew better than to take on his father when he was in full papa bear mode.

The Eppes men watched Don sleep as the nurses pottered around him, preparing his bed to be moved down two floors to the cardiac surgical unit. He didn't even stir when the porters arrived and moved him, machines and all to his new room.

Alan smiled as several bits of equipment stayed behind and his sons monitoring was cut back to ECG leads and a Sats monitor on his ear. He was down to three I.V's as well. One the Morphine pump, one keeping him hydrated and one that was some sort of blood thinning drug.

The new room was a four bedded unit and had one other patient. A man about Alan's age was reclining in an armchair next to his bed, reading a book. He watched curiously as the young agent was settled across from him, frowning as he saw the man didn't wake despite all the movement.

Alan gave him a friendly nod, before drawing up a chair near his son and wiping Don's forehead with a wet cloth. He had seen the other patients worried expression and realised again how sick Don was and looked. The relief of him being awake and out of danger had made it easy to forget what a long road the man had before him to recovery.

The thought was enough to have Alan planning to stay the night again. He hoped the staff on the new ward would allow it.

)O(

To say it was reorienting to go to sleep in one room and wake in another was the understatement of the century. Don had a moments panic that something had happened and he had been really ill again, but Charlie soon reassured him.

The medical staff had decided to increase the morphine level he was receiving on top of the self controlled dose so he was left feeling much sleepier, but a great deal more comfortable.

He spent the evening dozing and listening to Robin, Charlie and his Dad chatting. Robins parents popped their head around the door and he finally got the chance to formally meet them.

Malcolm gripped his hand tightly between his and gave him a warm smile.

'It's very good to meet you Don. You have an impressive number of people who care for you.'

Don felt his cheeks flame and glowered at his brother as Charlie chuckled.

Lea had given him a kiss on the cheek and a half hug, careful to avoid all the wires and bandages.

'It's lovely to see you awake dear. When you are better, you must let us take you out to dinner so we can get to know each other properly.'

'I'd like that ma'am,' Don croaked and she laughed. 'It's Lea dear. You're practically family now.'

It was Robins turn to look away and blush at that and Don found her fingers and gave them a squeeze. Family! He liked the sound of that.

The nurse brought in a tray with some sort of gloop on it that she claimed was rice pudding and he allowed her to help him sit up to eat it.

It was Alan who spoon fed him the meal. Don thought afterwards that he really should have been embarrassed to be fed in front of his brother, girlfriend and what would hopefully one day be his in-laws. In truth he was too exhausted to care.

He and Charlie listened with amusement as their father had an enormous row in the corridor with the head nurse who resolutely refused to let Alan stay the night. He accepted hugs and kisses from everyone before they reluctantly left him at 8pm on the dot. The nurse hovered in the door scowling at them before they left and then turned back and gave him a friendly wink.

He exchanged an amused look with the older man he was sharing a room with and closed his eyes with a tired sigh. He listened to the sounds of the ward settling down for the night and pondered just how lucky he had been. It was a miracle he was alive. He now had an artificial graft holding together one of his main blood vessels. That was a creepy thought and one he couldn't get used to.

What he was determined to do was not waste the opportunity he had been given. He had Robin back and great friends and family. He wasn't ever going to take any of them for granted again. He had been given another shot at life and he was going to take full advantage of it.

)O(

It was three weeks before the doctors were happy enough to let him go and Don sighed in pleasure as David pushed his wheelchair out into the pickup bay where Colby had parked the SUV. His team had volunteered to take him home so that Charlie and Alan could get the house ready.

Don stood and pulled himself easily into the passenger seat of the SUV. He was moving about normally now, the only real evidence of what had happened, the angry red line than ran from his throat and down under his shirt to just above his heart.

The other telling factor was the constant exhaustion that plagued him. The physio had had him walking a mile on a treadmill twice a day for the last week, a heart monitor observing how he did. They were happy for him to start exercising again and in his hand he held a packet of papers with a fitness regime designed to get him back in the field in eight weeks.

He grimaced at the thought as the rest of his team climbed into the car. Eight weeks before he could even attempt to re qualify.

'So,' he said casually to Megan, who had commandeered the driving seat. 'Exactly how big is this surprise party you're taking me too?'

There was a moments silence before the three agents burst out laughing.

'How did you know boss?' Colby asked and Don grinned.

'Apart from my decade of experience as a Field Agent,' Don said wryly before continuing. 'There is no way my Dad would not insist on being here when I was discharged, unless he was suitably distracted with some other plot.'

There was no answer to that argument so the younger Agents made no comment.

Don sighed with pleasure as they pulled up in the drive of the Craftsman. God it was good to be home. Robin waited for him on the curb with a cold bottle of beer and a smile.

He climbed out of the car and pulled her into his arms.

'Welcome home sweetheart,' she said tearfully and he squeezed her tighter.

He allowed himself to be led into the garden where an enormous number of people were waiting for him. They all cheered loudly as he came into view and he grinned happily.

Half a dozen LAPD officers hovered, some still in uniform and Don made a point of greeting all of them before his family began the round of welcome home hugs. He let his Dad push him into the armchair they had dragged out specially and watched the chaos as the food appeared and was distributed.

There were about fifteen people from the LA Field Office and Don grinned as he spotted some of the men and women who worked security at the front door. Amita and Larry were there, Robins parents and several of their neighbours.

Don ate his burger and watched happily as all the important people in his life, ate, chatted and celebrated his homecoming.

He thought back briefly to that moment he had lain on the hot concrete floor and waited for death to take him. He had made it!

Robin sat on the arm of the chair and laid her arm across his shoulders and Alan pulled up a stool on the other side. Don gave his Dad's arm a squeeze.

'Thanks Dad,' he whispered and his father nodded, too chocked up to answer.

His boy was home. His boy was finally home.

)O(

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed that. My first none HP fanfic. Reviews, as ever as gratefully recieved; especially as I have uploaded this story in one go. Kendra.**


End file.
